


Hotel Snitch

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: "Hermione has found a show capped hideaway from her newly depressing reality. Freshly separated from Ron and away on a kid free weekend, will she rediscover an old flame in the snow topped hills or Siberia?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey everybody. Just wanted to direct my fans to my fanfic author page on fb where you can get all the updates on fics before you get the email! Lol look up MamaPotterhead on fb. Anyway enjoy this new fic ❤MP

Hermione sat in the hotel lobby, sipping her hot cocoa, curled up like a cat in her favorite reading chair. She was wearing her favorite cornflower blue jumper and black leggings.

The hotel was appropriately named the Snitch’s Trail, and only accessible via portkey. It was owned by a mysterious multi-galleonaire, and opulently decorated as if someone had seen fit to paint with melted down golden snitches. Everything was trimmed in gold.

Hermione loved how quiet it was. She came to read, relax, regroup and occasionally to ski. However, she spent most of her time in this lobby, with her favorite books and her never-ending cup of cocoa.

“Mrs. Granger-Weasley?” a concierge interrupted her thoughts.

“It’s just Granger actually. Mister Weasley and myself are separated. But how can I help you?” she tried to hide her grimace. 

The concierge bowed his head. 

“I'm sorry I hadn't heard Miss Granger. Well, your table in the cafe is ready whenever you're ready to take your dinner.” he conceded. Hermione nodded. 

“It's alright. I’ll be in in a few moments, thank you. I'm just going to finish this chapter.” she replied, smiling up at the young man. 

“Very well Miss Granger.” he bowed his goodbye and walked to help another guest. 

Hermione tried to read the next paragraph and found herself unable. Being called Mrs. Weasley had sparked the fuse in her brain, as always. The relationship built from a strong friendship had run its course and was now over. Ten years of happiness and love and children, down the tubes. She and Ron had been separated four months, and it was still hard. She had always prided herself on being a bright woman, but how they had ended up here, still positively baffled the former Brightest Witch of Her Age.

It seemed so sudden to her but she knew it was anything but sudden. Over the course of their years together, financial strains, parenting differences, it all had boiled over and made them bitter towards one another to the point it was just, over. Her home, once filled with so much love and many laughs, now held nothing but unhappy memories. Or rather, happy memories tinged with sadness over “what used to be.” Now she spent two weekends a month here, in solitude and almost silence, while her children visited their father. 

She had tried to stay at her home the first weekend, but it had broken her and she had fled to this secret spot. She adored her single bed, a queen size but still all hers. This hotel held her sanity. It reminded her of a lodge she used to visit as a child and that sense of comfort was incomparable. 

She sighed dejectedly and closed her copy of Hogwarts: A History, stood and stretched. She placed the book on her chair, and her cup on the side table. She strode into the small restaurant quietly as her stomach growled. 

The Snitch’s Trail cafe was a dimly circular room, decorated in swatches of silver and gold, with twinkle lights everywhere. A grand piano stood against one wall, begging to be played, but she knew from her time here, the pianist is off on the weekends. Candles gave each table their own ambience. 

When she entered the restaurant, she was seated at the same small corner table. She viewed the menu, already knowing she would pick the salmon with salad and spaghetti, as a means of distracting her from her loneliness. 

“Good evening, Miss Hermione. How was your reading for the day?” the waiter, Jacques, asked as she absently handed him the menu. 

“It was wonderful. My friends make fun of me for rereading it, but for me it's about clinging to a memory of childhood innocence and wonder. When I first arrived at Hogwarts, I was quite taken with the enchanted ceiling.” she answered, her melancholy lifting briefly as her eyes sparkled at the recollection. Jacques watched her with amusement. 

“I have never been to Hogwarts, so I will have to take your word for it ma cherie. It sounds wonderful.” he intoned as he took down her order. 

“It was.” she replied dreamily. Jacques patted her shoulder gently. 

“I’ll get this to you as soon as possible.” he called, walking away from her. 

Ten minutes into her waiting, several reporters had gathered and were furiously clicking their cameras at someone important as they arrived for their dinner. Hermione didn't bother looking up, she stared placidly into the flickering flame of her candle. A part of her wondered who the person was, but a bigger part was thankful they weren't flocking to her demanding answers about her current love life, or lack thereof.

She was started out of her thoughts again by Jacques, who began pouring a glass of wine for her. 

“Jacques, I can't afford this.” He ignored her protests and continued to top off the glass. 

“It is compliments of the house. And of the gentlemen who just came in. He wishes me to tell you, ‘Only the strongest flames continue to warm you outside of the Goblet of Fire,’ and to wish you well.” Jacques smiled at having stumped the smart brunette woman. 

“Who is it?” she asked, searching the frenchman’s jubilant expression. He gave away nothing. 

“Hermione, allow me to be frank with you,” she nodded for him to go on, “Let the mystery surround you. You have lived in a rut, now is the time to let your brain do the walking and immerse yourself in the depths of temptation, desire and the unknown. He desires to occupy your mind until your food arrives. He says to Jacques, he says, if you have found him out before it does, you may join him for dinner if so inclined.” the waiter smiled slyly and eyed the man across the cafe. 

Hermione tried to follow his gaze but it was too crowded. The waiter wandered away, leaving her mind to postulate. 

“Only the strongest flames continue to warm you outside of the Goblet of Fire...that's clearly a nod to the Triwizard Tournament...but who?” she pondered out loud. It was then she noticed a small plate of a dozen bon-bons beside her still full wine glass. A note sat perched against the plate. It read 

An appetizer worthy of a beautiful woman

 

Hermione focused on the phrasing and the desserts themselves. 

“Goblet of Fire...bon-bons…” she scanned the crowd for the man she sought.

She smiled as her eyes found him, staring at her. She stood, grabbing her glass and the plate of delicacies as she went. 

As she made her way across the cafe, a familiar tune wafted through the room. It took her back to a periwinkle gown, lots of Sleakeasy's hair potion, red dress robes, a brown fur, and… 

“My Bulgarian bon-bon.” she finished her thought out loud as she came to a stop at his table. 

“Hello Hermione.” he beamed at the naturally beautiful woman before him. 

“Hello Viktor.” her smile lit up the room. 

“Join me, won't you?” He gestured to the chair opposite him, standing as he did. 

Hermione smiled at felt her face grow warm. Viktor moved around the table and pulled out her chair. Hermione moved forward, setting the bon-bons down on the table and seating herself. Viktor gently pushed her chair into the table and then returned to his seat. She noted his fashionable formal wear. He wore a crisp blue button down underneath a navy blue suit jacket and matching navy blue slacks. He looked good.

“I feel so underdressed.” she looked down at her attire and met his eyes.

“You look beautiful. I knew the bon-bons would give me away.” he chuckled, looking down. She smiled at him again. 

“How could I forget my Bulgarian bon-bon?” she asked as he hid his face in his hand. She noticed no ring on his left hand, but there were tan lines which meant he, like her, was recently divorced or separated. 

“I hated that nickname.” he muttered. She chuckled at his discomfort as she took a bon-bon from the plate. 

“You are not the only one. So how are you Viktor? How's life? What are you up to? What are you doing here?” she asked, placing the bon-bon between her teeth, before crunching it and letting it fall into her mouth. 

Viktor chuckled at her as she picked up her wine glass. 

“I’ve been good. I got married, got divorced, had a son in between, retired from the professional Quidditch circuit. What do you mean what am I doing here?” he asked finally. Hermione eyed him.

“I mean how ironic is it that we happen to both be here in the same weekend?” she sipped her wine and watched him pensively.

“I live here.” he watched in amusement as she almost spit out her mouthful of wine. 

“You live here? What do you mean you live here?” she balked, eying him. 

“I own the hotel Hermione. I bought it after the divorce with my Quidditch earnings.” he answered, enjoying her surprise.

“You...you own this? You own my dream hotel and vacation spot?” shock evident in her voice and on her face. He chuckled again, and reached for a bon-bon. 

“Yes. After I retired, I took up snowboarding to stay in shape and wanted to snowboard full time. What better place to do that than a locale that’s always blanketed in fresh powder? My ex-wife took our house in a Parisian suburb, our son is at Durmstrang most of the year and comes to visit for his winter holiday. So I created my little getaway. “ he smiled genuinely at the woman sipping her wine across from him. 

“This is my hideaway as well. Ron and I, we’ve been separated four months and every other weekend when Rose and Hugo are with him, I run away from reality and come here.” she muttered into her wine glass. Viktor nodded.

“I know. I've known since your first night.”he answered. Hermione blushed, realizing it had taken him four months to say something.

Jacques interrupted their new amiable silence by bringing her salad, spaghetti and salmon. 

“Thank you Jacques. “ Viktor waved dismissively. 

As she sampled her food they former couple spent the night talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Before long, her food was long since eaten and yawns replaced intelligent conversation. 

“You should probably get up to your room.” Viktor said moving to take the last bon-bon. 

As he reached for it so did Hermione. Their fingers touched momentarily and Hermione felt a spark. She withdrew her hand. Viktor smiled and picked up the treat victoriously.

“You’re right I should. Back to reality tomorrow.” she answered wistfully. Viktor nodded. 

“Yes indeed.” he answered. “Shall we?” he followed up, noting her empty wine glass. 

Twenty minutes later, he was walking her to the lift. As she pushed the button for it to go up, he bent down and kissed her cheek. The resulting reaction was a rouge shade of blush breaking out across her face and neck. 

When the lift arrived, she got into it, and she stopped when he followed her. 

“A gentlemen should always make sure the lady makes it back to her lodgings without harm.” he grasped her hand firmly and brought her knuckles to his lips.

“Viktor, it's a hotel elevator. I'm sure I’ll be fine.” she retorted stubbornly, entering the lift. He followed.

“It is hotel policy to make sure all our visitors are protected at every moment.” he quoted the brochure. Hermione smiled and nodded as the tall Bulgarian stood beside her in the small confined space. 

They waited patiently as the lift doors closed slowly and it began its ascent towards the tenth floor, where Hermione’s room was located. Viktor’s fingers brushed against hers again and she felt the familiar spark. She turned to look at him and found him already looking at her. 

“Hermione, may I kiss you?” he asked. His question had Hermione breathless. She only nodded. 

He smiled and moved so he was in front of her, pinning her to the back wall of the lift. His hands fixed on her hips before slowly sliding up her sides, causing the faintest of tickles and gooseflesh on her body. He dragged his calloused hands up her neck before resting them against her jaw. He used them to tilt her head upwards and he nipped at her lips gently before planting his lips against hers firmly. He moved them over her own as smoothly as he performed his difficult Quidditch moves. Hermione’s hands grasped at his suit jacket and waist, pulling him closer into her. He smiled as he pulled away from her lips, only to descend upon them again moments later. He nipped at her bottom lip, daring her to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth slightly and he plunged his tongue into every nook and cranny of her mouth, tasting the chocolate from the bon-bons mixed with the fruity taste of the wine she had been drinking. 

Hermione nearly collapsed under the power and desire he poured into the kiss. Her knees buckled slightly and she felt weak to his advances. He drank her in, from the smell of her muggle perfume to the decadent taste of the chocolate on her lips. 

“Gods I've missed you.” he whispered as he pulled away at the same time the lift dinged, announcing its arrival at the tenth floor. 

“I-I..I’ve missed you too Viktor.” she whispered, taken aback by his candor. 

“You should go. Need your rest for your portkey trip tomorrow.” he muttered, pecking her lips one more time. 

Hermione smiled and nodded, slipping around him to exit the lift. He followed and made sure she made it into her room, before walking away. 

“Goodnight Viktor.” she whispered as she leaned against the closed door of her hotel room. 

She stood a few minutes more and then moved to do her nightly routine before laying down in her camisole and panties. 

Just as her eyes closed, there was a rousing knock on her door. She growled and got out of bed. She walked over to her door, cast a silent alohomora and threw her door open to see Viktor, standing in the doorway. 

“Viktor, what is it?” she asked. He smiled and produced her copy of Hogwarts: A History. 

“You left it in the lobby.” he answered. She took the book from him and their arms touched as she pulled away. Viktor took a step towards her. 

“I’d like to kiss you again Hermione.” he whispered.

He subtly surveyed her braless and scantily clad body, arousal creeping into every pore of his body. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips softly. He wrapped his arms around her firmly, pulling her into him. He licked her bottom lip again, nipping it lightly. She deepened the kiss and his hands crept up the back of her shirt. Hermione pulled out of the kiss and looked into his eyes.

“Hold me? Just until I fall asleep? It's been so long since I've..” he cut her train of thought off with a swift, sweet kiss. 

“Say no more.” he answered, putting a finger to her pouty lips. 

He grasped her fingers and and pulled her towards her hotel bed. He took off his slacks, suit jacket and dress shirt and slipped his shoes off beside her bed. He then crawled underneath the coverlet and motioned her forward. She smiled at him and walked to the edge of her bed. She sat down on it, feet flat on the floor. Next she laid down on her side. Viktor scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist protectively, pulling her against him. 

Hermione turned in his hold to look into his eyes. This softer side of Viktor was new to her. He had been somewhat brutish when they had tried to date in her fourth year, but this was a completely new Vik. She reached a hand up to stroke his cheek as his eyes closed. 

“I’m sorry I’m not up to taking care of that for you.” she whispered, ghosting a finger down his chiseled pecks and abdomen. He hummed his approval.

“Don't worry about it. Your comfort is more important to me than temporary pleasure.” he whispered back, rubbing her side affectionately. 

Hermione was touched by his words. She reached forward and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. She closed her eyes and fell instantly into a peaceful sleep.

It was the best night of sleep Hermione had had in four months.


	2. Snow Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a quock thank you to MrBenzedrine for betaing this chapter for me. I really appreciate alk your help! ❤MP

Hermione stretched beneath the soft hotel sheets and rolled over to feel him not in the bed. She scowled inwardly but stretched again anyway.

 

She slipped from beneath the covers and walked into the bathroom to do her morning routine. 

 

As she came back into the room to get dressed, she noticed them. They stood in a stately vase on the desk by her balcony. The flowers were all white, and they were breathtaking. She walked, picked up the card as she reached them. 

 

 _Until we meet again, some Siberian snow flowers to remind you of your safe haven_. -VK

 

Hermione smiled and bent to take in the aroma of the snow flower. It was beautiful. She shrunk the flowers and placed them gently into her beaded bag. She then dressed and left the hotel room. 

 

Ten minutes later with her bag in hand, she arrived in the lobby. As soon as she was outside the revolving door, she was spinning around, holding onto the portkey as it deposited back in her neighborhood. 

 

Then, she apparated into her living room. After walking up the stairs to her bedroom, she placed her bag on the bed. She took her flowers,enlarged them to normal size, and exited her bedroom. 

 

Next, Hermione walked into her kitchen and placed them on the counter. As soon as she turned to the refrigerator to make lunch for Rose and Hugo, her floo roared to life. 

 

“Muuuuuuummmmmm! We’re homeeeeee!” Rose called.

 

“I’m in the kitchen!” she answered, happiness soaking into her voice. 

 

Her babies were home. 

 

 

And as always, her joy ended when, two weeks later, they were back at their father’s. She repacked her small bag and found another portkey heading towards Hotel Snitch. 

 

When she touched down and entered the lobby, she checked in. 

 

“We are sorry, ma’am, but your reservation has been upgraded to a suite. It's been rented in your name for every other weekend until the end of the year,” the woman behind the counter said. 

 

“But that's impossible. I didn't change my reservation. I much enjoy having the same room every other week. Maybe you can check your system and-” But the woman held up a hand. 

 

“It was authorized by Mister Krum. Here is your key. Enjoy your weekend Miss Granger.” She handed Hermione a small, wand-shaped key. 

 

Still perplexed, Hermione nodded and took it from the woman behind the counter. She turned to walk towards the lift, pushing the button and waiting for it to arrive. When it did, she entered it and pushed the button for the floor she needed. 

 

When the lift arrived at her floor, she exited it and wandered around her new floor to find her room. She found it after a few moments and used the key to open her door.  

 

She was in awe.

 

Behind it was a beautiful suite. There was a small kitchenette and a small sitting room with plush crimson couches and an overstuffed chair of the same color. Hermione felt she could definitely feel at home here. Viktor had made sure of it. 

 

As she walked through the sitting room to the bedroom, she smiled when she saw a king sized bed with stark white sheets. She noticed a box on the bed and chuckled gleefully. 

 

_A present? He had gotten her a present? Was this a dream?_

 

She walked over to the black box with the big, pink bow. After removing it, she lifted the lid. Inside was a short, cornflower-blue dress dipped in rhinestones. At the bottom of the box were a pair of matching shoes. She turned back to the pile of tulle that had been the bow and found a note. 

 

 _Join me for dinner tonight in the cafe at seven. Wear this. I can't wait to see you. By the way, I hope you enjoy the upgrade. This suite is for you to use for the foreseeable future. It is registered under your name until further notice_. -VK

 

 

Hermione couldn't help the smile that crept back up her face at his note. She looked at her watch, noticing she had two hours to get ready. 

 

She sat her bag down and removed her wand. Next, she tapped her nails, and her manicure was instantly changed. Her ring finger was covered in decorative rhinestones, and the other nails were the same color as her dress. Then she reached down, took off her trainers, and slowly stripped down to nothing. When she walked into the adjoining bathroom, she gasped. 

 

It was beautiful. She walked over to the shower and turned the knobs until there was visible steam rising in the shower. Then she slipped inside and began to lather herself up. As she let bubbles cover her body, she had a momentary naughty thought: flashes of calloused quidditch hands roaming down over her curves, tweaking her nipples, slipping down her flat belly to cup her womanhood possessively. 

 

And then in the next breath, her mind was blank. She rinsed herself off and stepped out. Wrapping herself in one of the fluffy hotel towels, she walked out to look at her dress again. She smiled and dug her white, lace bra and matching knickers from her overnight bag. 

 

The towel fluttered to the floor, and she slipped her undergarments on. Then she picked up the dress gingerly and slipped into it. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Hermione hadn't felt this dressed up since Luna had married her husband Rolf and asked her to be a bridesmaid. She slipped into the heels and then surveyed herself in the mirror again It felt spectacular to be so dressed up, if she could say so. 

 

Next she magicked her hair into a fishtail braid down her back, deciding to walk down and wait him out. 

 

 

She sat in the lobby, doing her usual reading, this time a book by Bathilda Bagshot. Promptly at seven, she watched him walk into the restaurant. She was sure he hadn't seen her, but seconds later he retreated out of the restaurant and looked around. When he spotted her, he began walking to her. She stood and placed her book on the side table.  

 

“Hello Viktor,” she managed as he reached her. 

 

“Hello my beautiful Hermione.” He grabbed her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles, “Thank you for joining me tonight.”

 

“Thank you for the room upgrade. It's beautiful, but it's really unnecessary, Viktor, I-” he cut her off with a finger to her lips. 

 

“Nonsense. You are becoming a fixture around here; you should have a more permanent room. Besides, I want you to be comfortable here.” He pulled her to him, enveloping her in a hug before turning and pulling her towards the dining area. 

 

He had dressed to match her ensemble: a crisp blue button down and navy tie and tan dress slacks. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to rest just below his elbows. She smiled at his fashion sense. 

 

The elegantly dressed twosome took the same table they had occupied the last time they had shared a meal. He ordered a shrimp scampi with buttered noodles. She ordered her usual spaghetti. Afterwards, Viktor requested a bottle of their finest white wine. He was so knowledgeable about these things, and it surprised Hermione. 

 

He had always appeared as brutish and a bit thick, but she wondered if his ex-wife wasn't to blame for his refinement. She had no qualms about asking him so.

 

“So, Viktor Krum is a wine connoisseur? How does that happen?” She smirked as she sipped the white wine. 

 

A blush of embarrassment colored his face. 

 

“I had to learn from my ex wife. I was an uncivilized boar; she refined and taught me the spoils of the rich,” he answered. 

 

She nodded when her suspicions were confirmed. 

 

“I figured as much,” she nodded. 

 

They ate in between pleasant conversation, and in what seemed to be the blink of an eye, their night was soon over. Viktor took his time to escort her to her suite again. When they reached her door, she turned to smile at him. 

 

“Thank you for tonight, Viktor. It was wonderful.” She looked up into his eyes as he closed the small space between them. 

 

“You’re welcome, Hermione,” he whispered as he hovered above her, his lips parted just so. 

 

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him chastely. He wrapped her in his arms and deepend it, pushing her backwards into her room. Quickly, she shut the door behind them. He knew each room’s design, and he guided her through her suite to the bedroom expertly.  

 

She had a moment of hesitation, a flicker of a thought for Ron’s feelings, but Viktor extinguished that idea when his tongue swept across her bottom lip invitingly. 

 

She undid his shirt and tie, pushing them from his broad shoulders. His hands were itching to push up her skirt, but he restrained himself for her sake. 

 

“Hermione, are you sure about this?” he asked, his hands fastening to her hips. 

 

Hermione stopped herself for a moment and looked up into his dark, seductive gaze. 

 

“Are you saying you don't want this?” she asked, a shrillness coming into her voice. 

 

“No, of course I’m not, Hermione. I want you; I _do_ want you. I just don’t want you to do it with me because you think it's what I want. There is no pressure. We could snog until we are breathless like teenagers and then cuddle until you fall asleep and I would still be happy,” Viktor assured her, pulling her tightly to him. 

 

“You’re sure?” Her voice was suddenly faint, as if his answer had knocked the breath from her lungs. 

 

“Positive. When we dated during the Tournament, I picked you for three reasons. You were beautiful as well as intelligent, you were a good friend, and because you weren't falling all over me. I’m in no rush to bed you and be done with you. Don’t misread me; if you are comfortable with it, I won’t deny you. I just don't want you to feel like you have to,” he pressed, making sure to maintain eye contact so she could read his sincerity like one of her treasured novels. 

 

Her face cracked in the form of a small smile as she nodded. She surprised him by kissing the flesh of his chest. He was tenting his trousers, and Hermione’s smile grew when she felt it against her. She licked her lips slowly and he nearly came in his pants just from the visual. 

 

She reached her lips up to kiss his again, and he lifted her off the ground. He carried her to her bed and laid her down upon it. She stared up at him happily. He placed one large palm on either side of her head as he bent down to kiss her. 

 

“You’re sure you want this?” he asked, placing a kiss to her cheek. 

 

Hermione forced him to make eye contact with her. 

 

“I’m ready,” she affirmed. Viktor nodded.

 

 

Viktor kissed a leisurely, yet fiery trail, of kisses down the slope of her neck, earning him a gasp of pleasure as he took his time learning her body. His lips kissed her shoulder and nudged one sleeve down her arm, accentuating the abundant curves of her breasts. 

 

He shifted and pulled her dress down her body until it flew off the edge of the bed. She laid before him in matching lace lingerie. 

 

He was blown away.

 

 

She was absolutely breathtaking. Even with every pucker, dimple, stretch marks, and cellulite marks, she was a beautiful creature. She was a work of art, carefully crafted by eighteen months of carrying her children. He was rock solid for her. Seeing her not even completely nude had him mesmerized.

 

He kissed the bare flesh of her stomach and palmed her covered breast. He kissed down her mons, and lapped at the wet spot on her underwear that rested against her core. 

 

“Gods, I want you,” he whispered against her core. 

 

“Then have me,” she replied.

 

Hermione lifted her bum and pushed her knickers down her legs. Viktor pulled them off her feet and then shoved them to the floor. Within seconds, his lips were between her thighs again.

 

He kissed up her inner thighs, letting his hands travel up the outsides, stopping to grab at her hips. She scooted down the bed until his lips were millimeters shy of her bundle of nerves. The first move he made was to place an open mouthed kiss against her, earning a quiet whinge of want. 

 

It had been years since he had been able to taste a woman’s arousal for him. A small part of him was nervous, but the bigger part of him was buzzing with excitement. 

 

“Are you alright, Viktor?” Hermione asked when he didn't immediately dive in. 

 

“I’m fine. It’s just been awhile since I’ve had the pleasure of pleasuring a woman,” he answered, kissing her mons. 

 

“How long has it been?” she asked, sitting up suddenly. 

 

He looked up at her. 

 

“A month after my divorce was final. So...three years.” 

 

She nodded her understanding and he smiled at her. “Take your time.” she replied, running her fingers through his chestnut hair. 

 

Viktor nodded and dipped his head down to taste her. His lips were feather light, and she barely felt his intimate kisses until he took her clit into his mouth and slurped it 

indelicately. He buried his mouth against her dewy-soft flesh and hummed at her taste. 

 

“You are delicious,” he mused into her wetness. 

 

He looked up and noticed she was covering her face in a pillow. He delved his tongue deep inside her and then dragged his essence-covered tongue upwards to encircle her bud. 

 

Viktor could feel her quaking with her building orgasm. Hermione mewled into the pillow. 

 

“You - inside me - now!” she finally mustered as she threw the pillow away from her face. 

 

Viktor tried and failed to hide his smile. He climbed up her body and brought their lips together in a molten-hot kiss. He licked at her lips and nibbled them while his hands divested himself of his shorts. Next, he dragged his solid erection up her clit, causing a delicious friction that had Hermione panting with unquenched thirst. 

 

“Do you want it?” he asked, teasing her pulse point with his teeth at the same time he teased her entrance. 

 

She gasped, her voice squeaking. Rendered speechless, she began nodding profusely to the affirmative. Viktor cast her legs wider and pressed into her slowly. 

 

“Oh, holy Merlin!” she howled, her fingers scraping up his back muscles. 

 

“You’re vocal. I love it,” he muttered offhandedly as he sat fully inside her. 

 

“I’ve never been loud before,” she replied. 

 

Viktor looked up at her in surprise, which assuaged to pride seconds later. Next he exited her channel as slowly as he had entered her. He quickly replaced himself deep inside her. He felt her arch her hips off the bed. 

 

“Well, if you’ve never been vocal before, they must not have been doing it right,” he answered smugly, sliding out of her again. 

 

Hermione laughed and dug her nails into his muscular back again. 

 

“Apparently not,” she acknowledged. 

 

“I’m close. You?” he asked, filling once more. 

 

 

“I’ve already come once,” she stated. 

 

“Alright, I’ll just finish off then. You mind?” 

 

She shook her head and pushed him backward onto her bed. He looked up at her in surprise. 

 

“My turn.” She smirked, confidence evident in her face. 

 

She wasted no time positioning herself to slide down his cock, watching his eyes shut hard as her wetness consumed him. She began to ride him, her fingers digging into the curly, coarse hair between his pecs. His lips pursed, and his hands fell fo her hips gently. 

 

“Y-Y-You’re the most beautiful woman in the world,” he stuttered. She smirked and leaned forward to bring their lips together. 

 

“You’re crazy,” she whispered as she pulled away to rock her hips against him more fervently. 

 

“I find myself going crazier and crazier over you,” he replied, thrusting up into her. She gasped at the sensation and he smiled. 

 

“Don’t go barmy; you might find yourself as Gilderoy Lockhart’s new roommate,” she quipped, earning a dissatisfied grunt from her orsgasm-addled bedmate. 

 

“The only person I want to share a room with is having her way with me,” he shot back, a smile gracing his features. 

 

In the same breath, he was gliding his hands up her naked back and unfastening the clasp of her bra. He let it fall and marveled at the sheer beauty before him. They were perfectly round, with decadent looking, caramel-colored nipples topping them. His hands reached up and tweaked them, earning a guttural squeal from his woman. 

 

Viktor adjusted himself so he could sit up and kiss her. His lips trailed down her chest until they disappeared down her cleavage. Next he reached his hands up, fisting one in her curls and pulling her head backward to pepper her neck with fiery kisses. His hips began thrusting in shallow strokes. 

 

“Oh fuck!” he growled as he felt himself breach the cliff of orgasm.

 

Hermione mewled at the sensation of being filled after so long without sexual fulfillment. Viktor collapsed backwards onto her bed in a sheen of sweat. She rolled off him and instantly curled into the comfort of his side. 

 

“That was….” she trailed off, finding her mental thesaurus blank. 

 

Viktor nodded. 

 

“Definitely,” he replied. 

 

They laid in their sweat filled embrace silently for what seemed to be ages before she broke the silence. 

 

“Viktor, thank you.” She didn't look at him. Instead, she occupied herself by curling her finger into his chest hair. 

 

Oh no, thank _you_. That was beyond anything I could have expected,” he muttered, letting his hand crawl up his body until he connected their fingers.  

 

“Me too.” 

 

Viktor felt a surge of pride course through him. He had made the beautiful woman in his sights happy. He had never been enough for his ex wife. She had always expected too much from him materialistically and not enough emotionally. He didn't need to worry about that with Hermione. She accepted him for who he was as a man - not for his Gringotts account. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. 

 

The nearly-sleeping witch beside him smiled and kissed his pec as she snuggled into his embrace. 

 

This, he reminded himself, this is real love; a real connection. 

 

The thought soothed him into a peaceful slumber.

 


End file.
